tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daihatsu Terios
The Daihatsu Terios is a mini SUV, first released in 1997 by the Japanese car manufacturer Daihatsu. The engines are a modified Daihatsu Charade 1.3 litre or kei car 660 cc unit, with constant four wheel drive (4WD) or two wheel drive (2WD), respectively. It has 5-speed manual transmission or 4-speed automatic transmission. The width of the first generation Terios is less than 1500 mm, to fulfil the kei car regulations. Also to meet these regulations, the kei car Terios is shorter, losing the rearmost side window. The second generation of Terios was co-developed by Daihatsu and fellow Japanese manufacturer Toyota. __TOC__ First generation ) | transmission=4-speed automatic 5-speed manual }} The first generation was available as 4-door estate, and the smaller kei car model called the Terios Kid, which was only released in Japan (see Japanese-language article Terios Kid). In 2000, Daihatsu gave the Terios a mild facelift both in the exterior and interior of the vehicle. A new chrome grille replaced the black plastic grille. The high-grade model gained electric front windows, central locking, rear seat head restraints, alloy wheels, roof rails and a roof-mounted rear spoiler. Mechanically, the 1.3 litre SOHC four-cylinder engine fitted to the previous model had been replaced by the new 1.3 litre DOHC four-cylinder engine. Power was also increased by . A sport version of the K3-VET engine was produced on Japan. In Australia, a limited edition sports series was introduced in 2001 with only 200 units being available. The vehicle had body colour matching bumpers, different from the two-tone bumper colour on the standard model. Rear spoiler and sunroof became standard. The interior was updated with metallic paint finish on the centre console and dashboard. Versions * Terios (first generation) ** J100G 1997-1999 "HC-EJ" SOHC 1295 cc engine 4WD ** J102G 2000-2004 4WD *** engine "K3-VE" DOHC 1297 cc engine *** engine "K3-VET" DOHC 1297 cc Turbo engine ** J122G 2000-2004 2WD type ( K3-VE / K3-VET ) * Terios Kid (still available in Japanese domestic market as kei car) ** J111G ( EF-DEM ) 1998-2005 Light pressure turbo 659 cc 4WD ** J111G ( EF-DET ) 1998- Inter cooler turbo 659 cc 4WD ** J131G ( EF-DEM ) 1998-2005 Light pressure turbo 659 cc 2WD ** J131G ( EF-DET ) 1998- Inter cooler turbo 659 cc 2WD * Terios Lucia (limited edition) ** J111G / J131G for 2002 only; variation of Terios Kid (without spare tire) International The first-generation Daihatsu Terios is also known as Toyota Cami. In Malaysia, the car is locally assembled as the Perodua badge as Perodua Kembara. In China it is known by two ways: one of them as under the badge as Zoyte Nomada propelled with a 1.6-litre engine provided by Mitsubishi (first series body); as an unauthorized copy of the car, which caused some controversy, and the FAW badged that as Huali Terios. Since 2009, Daihatsu withdrew from the China market due to bad performance, and sold the tooling and rights of this car to First Auto Works (FAW), who has been their partner in China. The new name now is the FAW (or YiQi) M80 SenYa (森雅). Two versions 1.3L(K3) and 1.5L(3SZ) are sold, with variations of 5 seater and 7 seater. Both engines are imported Toyota DVVT engines. In Indonesia a version of the Terios is known as the Daihatsu Taruna, with a longer rear-based body capable of seating seven people. The Taruna was launched in 1999 with a different fascia and a 1589 cc HD-C petrol engine. The name Taruna translates roughly as "young knight" in Indonesian. It is available with standard CS, CL, and FL trims; deluxe CX and FX trims; and sporty CSX and FGX trims. A more "stylish" version, the Daihatsu Taruna OXXY, was launched in March 2005.Astra Daihatsu launched Daihatsu Taruna OXXY Second generation | length = | width = | height = | weight = }} The second generation known as Daihatsu D-Concept 4x4 made an appearance in 2005 at the Tokyo Motor Show before being named the new Daihatsu Terios, which went into production in 2006. The second generation of the Terios is also wider, nearly 1700 mm, compared to the first generation which is less than 1500 mm. On the Japanese Domestic Market (JDM), the Terios has been succeeded by the Daihatsu Be‣go and Toyota Rush, however, in European, South American and most other Asian markets, the new model is sold under the name Terios. Both use 1.3 litre or 1.5 litre engine; diesel engined versions are awaited. Only the 1.5 litre version is available with both two- or four-wheel drive. The Terios features a permanent 4WD system via lockable central differential. However, it lacks low ratio gears. In December 2006, Toyota and Daihatsu in Indonesia launched the second generation of Rush and Terios which have longer wheelbases and offer 2 rows, or 3 rows of seats for 7 passengers. However, the car only comes with FR layoutAstra Daihatsu launched Daihatsu Terios . A long wheelbase version of the Toyota Rush was also offered by Toyota Malaysia starting February 2008. The Toyota Rush in Malaysia comes in 2 trim levels – the 1.5G (in both 4-speed automatic and 5-speed manual) and the 1.5S. The key differences between these trims are: The Perodua Nautica was launched in Malaysia in May 2008. This is fully imported from Japan, except for the front grille, front bumper and rear bumper which are manufactured and fitted in Malaysia. It has a 1.5 litre DVVT engine, full-time 4WD, projector headlamps, a 5-seater with dark interior. The price tag of the Perodua Nautica is not much different from the long wheel base Toyota Rush.It comes with only two colour choice: (Medallion Grey and Majestic Black) and comes in automatic transmission only. References External links *Daihatsu Terios official website Terios Category:Off-road vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Mini SUVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in Malaysia Category:Trucks built in Indonesia